Tersesat?
by Yume Guran
Summary: Akatsuki tersesat? Bagaimana bisa? Dan hebohnya lagi mereka tersesat di masa depan! Akankah terjadi pertarungan sengit? Atau hanya akan ada ke-gajean yang mereka lakukan?..."Ck, aku benci pada bocah autis yang selalu menempel padamu itu Hinata"..."A-ano Tobi-kun emang ganteng kok, Sasuke-kun aja yang kurang merhatiin" WHAT THE?/ SH always xD
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Sasuke.U-Hinata.H-Akatsuki**

**Warn: Tingkat ke-gajean tinggi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, bikin sakit mata, Humor super garing, bahasa tidak baku dan hal buruk lainnya.**

**Genre: Parody/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto " Masashi kishimto**

**A/N: Sebenarnya fict ini sudah pernah Yume publish di akun FFn yang lama yang ternyata Yume lupa err password, jadi jika kalian merasa pernah baca fict ini itu bukan berarti Yume copas tapi hanya kembali mem-publish fict punya sendiri karena Hana itu ya Yume sendiri hehehe dan lagi ini banyak adegan yang di ubah.**

**Summary: Akatsuki tersesat? Bagaimana bisa? Dan heboh nya lagi mereka tersesat di masa depan! Akankah terjadi pertarungan sengit? Atau hanya ada ke-gajean yang mereka lakukan? "Ck, aku benci dengan bocah autis yang selalu menempel denganmu itu Hinata"…"A-ano Tobi-kun emang ganteng kok, Sasuke-kun aja kurang merhatiin" WHAT THE?/SH always xD**

*Tersesat? Chapter 1*

Terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang sedang bersantai di dalam sebuah tempat kumuh nan jelek yang mereka sebut sebagai markas itu dengan berbagai gaya. Ada yang lagi err ngupil, ada yang lagi main tembak-tembakan, ada yang lagi ngitung duit, main boneka-bonekaan bahkan ada yang lagi main gelap-gelapan(?) nah loh? Beneran?TENTU SAJA, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan sang leader yang terkenal akan ke-mesumannya dan pierching yang udah karatan itu. Dia lagi mojok sama kekasih tercinta yang bernama Konan dengan eksotis nya. Tapi sayang sang gadis malah cuek-cuek babi dan emang dasar pein nya aja yang ke-pedean ngajak mojok-mojok segala

"Pein-senpai ayo main tembak-tembakan" Ajak Tobi ceria

"Nggak mau ah. Ntar gue ketularan goblok lu lagi. Mending gue main tembak-tembakan dengan Konan jauh lebih seru" Ucap pein sambil kedip-kedip genit kearah Konan sedangkan yang di kedipin malah ngasih deathglare

"Ah senpai payah ni. Nggak jantan" Cetus Tobi merengut sedangkan Pein langsung tersinggung saat Tobi bilang 'Nggak jantan' ke dia.

"Apa lu bilang? Nggak jantan?"

"Iya senpai. Lagian pasti punya senpai kecil, nggak kayak punya Tobi yang besar"

Hah? Sontak seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang Yume yakin inner nya pada mesum melihat kearah Tobi.

Pein merasa tertantang atas perkataannya Tobi

"Punya gue kecil? Nggak salah tuh? Mau saling lihat apa? Milik siapa yang lebih besar" Ucap Pein percaya diri

"Eh? Lihat apa senpai?" Tanya Tobi bingung

"Ya lihat 'itu-itu' " Jelas Pein yang gak jelas

"Itu-itu? Itu-itu apa senpai?" Balas Tobi bolot

"Argh. Yang anu-anu itu loh yang bisa bikin anak! Bukannya kamu sendiri tadi ngejek punyaku kecil" Pein kejer sendiri sama pikiran nya yang mulai ngebayangin yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh. Maksud Tobi nyali senpai. Tobi itu ngejek kalau Pein-senpai punya nyali yang kecil nggak kayak punya Tobi yang bernyali besar. Senpai goblok deh" Kali ini Pein membatu dengan rahang mengeras

'Sialan padahal baru ngomong bentar dengan nya. Kebodohannya sudah menular padaku' Gerutu Pein sedangkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain sudah mati-matian nahan mimisan dari tadi saat mendengar kata 'Itu-itu' dari Pein tadi.

"Eh? Tapi senpai, emang nyali bisa bikin anak ya senpai?" Tanya Tobi polos atau err sedikit oon.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tobi yang pasti bakalan bikin mereka mules kalau dijawab.

"Senpai?" Panggil Tobi menanti jawaban dari para senpai nya yang terkenal –sedikit –Jenius

"Senpai?"

"Senpai!"

"Senpai?!"

"SENPAIIIII PADA CONGEK'AN YAAAA" Kali ini jerit Tobi ganas

"APAAN SIH LOE BERISIK TAUK!" Balas Hidan tak kalah ganas.

"Habis dari tadi Tobi panggil gak ada yang nyahut sih" Sekarang nada bicara Tobi terdengar merajuk

"Hahh" Kali ini semua anggota Akatsuki-Minus Tobi- menghela nafas bosan

'Gue masukin dalem karung trus gue buang di kali ciliwung baru tahu rasa lu' Batin pein nista

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya si Deidara teriak histeris

"Kyaaa apaan tuh Danna?" Pekik Deidara sambil meluk Sasori

"Emang ada apaan sih?" Kali ini Sasori dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki menoleh ketempat yang di tunjuk oleh Deidara. Di sana, di salah satu depan pintu ada sebuah lubang hitam yang semakin lama semakin melebar mungkin kurang lebih berdiameter 2 meter.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Konan kecil

"Ayo kita lihat" Ajak Kisame dan semua pun mengangguk setuju

Setelah sampai di depan lubang tersebut mereka terus memandangi lubang tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Tiba-tiba tangan Tobi terjulur, penasaran dengan lubang tersebut. Namun belum sempat tangan Tobi menyentuh pinggiran lubang tersebut sebuah angin kencang menyedot mereka masuk kedalam lubang itu. Mereka kaget dan spontan berteriak

"Kyaaaa Dewa Jashin tolong akuuuuu"

"Danna peluk akuuu"

"Oh Ken cepat selamatkan Barbie mu ini"

"Mikoto-kaasan tolong anakmu itachi yang ganteng iniii"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan yang lebih gaje dan histeris dari pada ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah gelapnya malam terlihat seorang gadis manis sedang berjalan sambil sedikit bersenandung kecil. Bukan berarti dia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak baik-baik karena masih berkeliaran di tengah malam begini hanya saja dia habis dari sebuah mini market guna untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang dia lupa beli tadi siang.

Sedang asyik-asyik nya berjalan tiba-tiba dari arah gang sempit yang berada di sebelah kanan nya terdengar bunyi bedebaman yang cukup keras.

Bruuuukkk

Tapi ternyata bunyi itu tidak hanya sekali melainkan seperti ada banyak bunyi susulan

Praaannng

Bruaaghh

Brakkkk

Kraaakkk

Dummmmnnn

"Eh?" Hinata nama gadis itu, tentu saja kaget saat mendengar suara yang begituan dan terkesan misterius.

'Apa aku cek saja ya' Batinnya bingung.

Kemudian dengan tekad yang hanya sebesar biji jagung, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam gang sempit tersebut. Untunglah penerangan disana masih terbilang cukup bagus jadi Hinata tidak perlu was-was akan kejadian yang buruk.

Setelah agak sedikit masuk kedalam gang akhirnya Hinata menemukan asal suara tersebut. Manik pearl itu membulat sempurna karena pemandangan di depannya. Bukan-bukan, bukan karena Hinata sedang melihat seorang banci yang lagi dikejer-kejer sama satpol pp kayak di pancoran melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih WOW.

Yap, Didepan Hinata sekarang ada sekumpulan orang berbaju aneh menurut Hinata sedang bergelimpangan dengan tidak elite nya.

"Pein! Singkirkan tanganmu dari dada ku" Bentak seseorang yang sepertinya seorang gadis. Tidak hanya mulut nya yang membentak ternyata kakinya ikut andil yaitu menendang selangkangan pemuda yang di panggilnya Pein tadi.

Duagh

"Aw! Juniorku" Dan pemuda itu sukses berguling-guling di tanah sambil memegang tempat yang menjadi korban kesadisan dari kaki Konan serta tidak lupa mimik wajah yang terlihat begitu kesakitan .

"Ew Pasti Sakit" Cetus pemuda bertopeng oranye dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan ekspresi meringis.

"Eh? Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita dimana yah?" Tanya Zetsu bingung

Tobi celingak celinguk melihat kanan kiri sampai akhirnya tatapan nya bertumpu pada Hinata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh plus cengo

"Hai Selamat malam nona. Boleh Tobi nanya? Sekarang ini kami sedang dimana ya?" Tanya Tobi ramah sedangkan Hinata sudah gelagapan

"A-ano i-ini di To-tokyo" Jawab Hinata terbata kebiasaanya kalau sedang gugup

"To-tokyo?" Ulang Tobi mengikuti gaya bicara Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dalam dengan wajah merah padam-malu- karena mengira Tobi sedang mengejek nya

"I-iya i-ini di To-to-tokyo" ucap Hinata membenarkan dengan susah payah.

"Hah? Yang bener itu To-tokyo atau To-to-tokyo sih" Balas Tobi gregetan.

Pletakk

"Aduh, sakit senpai" Protes Tobi saat itachi menjitak kepalanya seenak jidat

"Bodoh! Yang benar itu Tokyo. Nona ini hanya tergagap saat mengucapkannya. Benar kan nona?" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata yang sudah melting.

'Dia mirip Sasuke-kun' Batin Hinata teringat akan kekasihnya yang tampan itu.

"Apa kau tahu Amegakure? Atau Iwagakure? Atau kau tahu dimana Konoha?" Tanya Deidara

"Enghh… Se-setahuku disini tidak a-ada yang nama daerahnya begitu" Sahut Hinata sambil berpikir

"Jadi maksud lo Kami tersesat gitu?!" Tukas Hidan nyolot

"He'em.. Mungkin i-iya" Jawab Hinata sesopan mungkin

Suasana Hening mendadak hanya terdengar deru nafas yang saling menghirup oksigen tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena dengan tiba-tiba Hidan berteriak.

"OH TIDAK! DEWA JASHIN TOLONG SELAMATKAN KAMI!" Teriak Hidan sambil jatuh berlutut seperti orang habis putus cinta sama tante-tante.

Semua sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hidan yang menurut mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Tbc_

Tadaaaaaaa*tebarbunga* Hohoho Yume bawa fict baru ni hehehe*ngelirik utang*

Ini Parody loh jadi kalau garing gak papa karena ini jelas Parody bukan Humor wkwkwk kalau ada yang menganggapnya lucu Yume malah bersyukur kok .

Oke ini sesuai request dari Kyou-nii walau ada banyak yang aku rombak kembali hehehe maaf yah Kyou-nii*Bungkuk2*

Yosh sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca, Hountoni Arigato gozaimassu minna. Minatkah kalian untuk mereview?

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: Sasuke.U-Hinata.H-Akatsuki**

**Warn: Tingkat ke-gajean tinggi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, bikin sakit mata, Humor super garing, bahasa tidak baku dan hal buruk lainnya.**

**Genre: Parody/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto " Masashi kishimto**

**A/N: Sebenarnya fict ini sudah pernah Yume publish di akun FFn yang lama yang ternyata Yume lupa err password, jadi jika kalian merasa pernah baca fict ini itu bukan berarti Yume copas tapi hanya kembali mem-publish fict punya sendiri karena Hana itu ya Yume sendiri hehehe dan lagi ini banyak adegan yang di ubah.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Kalau masih dibaca berarti nyari penyakit**

**Heppi Riding**

Di depan meja belajar, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang gelisah. Matanya tidak konsen menatap buku pr nya, pikiran nya masih memikirkan sang gadis yang beberapa saat tadi SMS kalau mau pergi ke mini market untuk beli bahan makanan yang lupa di beli tadi siang.

Dan masalah nya adalah HINATA BELUM NGASIH KABAR SUDAH SAMPE RUMAH ATAU BELUM*Maaf capslock kepencet hehehe*

Pikiran nya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Jangan-jangan Hinata nyasar lupa jalan balik?

Atau Hinata lagi kena macet di jalan?

Atau lagi Hinata mungkin lagi mampir kerumah cowok?

Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepala nya.

'Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan tiga hal yang diatas' Batinnya percaya

Tentu saja tidak mungkin, pertama Hinata itu gak bakal lupa jalan pulang kerumah nya sendiri secara Hinata kan tiap hari lewat jalan itu masa' langsung lupa, Kedua Hinata itu gak mungkin kena macet Secara dia itu jalan kaki tolong di garis bawahi kalau dia JALAN KAKI, udah jelaskan? Jadi gak mungkin macet terkecuali kalau ada kucing loncat bunuh diri karena putus cinta dari gedung lantai lima(?) #apahubungannya, Ketiga Hinata gak mungkin mampir kerumah cowok karena Sasuke sendiri yakin kalau Hinata itu tipikal gadis yang setia, buktinya Sasuke liat sendiri kalau Hinata itu tergabung dengan grup ' _Selalu setia sampai mati!_' di sebuah situs benama Facebook

Maka dengan bermodalkan pulsa yang pas-pasan Sasuke akhirnya mencoba menghubungi Hinata dengan terburu-buru, kemudian terdengar nada sambung dari ponsel nya.

**Klik**

'_Halo Sasuke~ tumben nelpon eike? Ada apa say?'_ Terdengar suara (sok) Imut namun nge-bass dari seberang. Sasuke mengernyit dan langsung melihat layar ponsel nya.

Orochimaru-cyin

'Kampret, gue salah nelpon' Batin Sasuke syok dan yang membuat nya jauh lebih terpukul adalah sejak kapan ntu nomor nista ada di ponsel nya?!

**Tutt**

Sambungan pun terputus sacara beringas oleh Sasuke yang tidak berperasaan.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba meneliti kontak di ponsel nya secara hati-hati Dan ketemu!

Terlihat nama sang gadis tertera di layar datar ponselnya setelah dia menekan tombol call.

**Memanggil….**

**Sayang Bawel**

What? Pada dasar nya kita pasti udah pada tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Orang nya dingin, arogan, sombongnya minta ampun, mulutnya pedes, bermuka ganteng yang limited edition, bertubuh sexy dan atletis dan lagi dia punya tingkat kepercayaan yang tinggi tapi pliss di satu sisi dia bisa jadi pemuda 4l4y seperti saat ini khekhekhe.

Sedangkan di lain tempat sangat jelas terlihat kalau Hinata lagi di kerumuni sama makhluk bergender laki-laki err walaupun mungkin ada beberapa yang diragukan gendernya.

"Jadi kami akan tinggal di mana?" Kali ini mereka semua merajuk karena Hinata tidak mengizinkan mereka tinggal di rumah Hinata secara Hinata itu anak Yatim Piatu yang Cuma tinggal sendirian di mansion Hyuuga yang tidak terlalu besar, keluarga nya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut saat umur nya 13 tahun. So, apa yang akan orang katakan kalau melihat Hinata membawa segerombolan orang aneh ke dalam rumah nya? Pasti mereka pada berpikiran Hinata itu bukan anak yang baik-baik kan?.

"A-ano a-akan kupikirkan la-lagi" Sahut Hinata kalem dan semua nya langsung diam memberikan waktu untuk Hinata berpikir.

Drrtt drtt drtt

ponsel flip ungu lembut nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, di lihat nya nama yang tertera di sana

**Suke-kun**

**Memanggil….**

Klik

"Ha-halo, ada a-apa Suke-kun?"

'Kau di mana sekarang?'

"E-eh? A-aku la-lagi di mini market" Bagus untuk pertama kali nya Hinata berani berbohong pada Sasuke.

'Benarkah?'

"Te-tentu saja_"

"Eh? Hinata-chan lagi ngomong sama benda aneh itu, Tobi mau lihat dong" Sela Tobi bikin Hinata lemes

'Suara siapa itu?! Kau lagi sama laki-laki ya?!' Dari seberang sana terdengar suara Sasuke yang meninggi

**Glekk**

Hinata menelen ludah nya susah payah

"A-ano i-itu suara pegawai mini marketnya yang kebetulan kenal sama aku Suke-kun" Elak Hinata mencoba untuk menutupi.

"Hah? Pegawai? Kami ini seorang shinobi Hinata-chan. Bukannya tadi sudah kami ceritakan sama kamu, kok malah di bilangin pegawai sih" Protes Tobi dengan suara keras nya dan untuk pertama kali nya lagi Hinata ingin menyumpal mulut seseorang a.k.a Tobi pake ember

'Kamu bohong padaku?' Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar kecewa

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak membohongi mu su-sungguh"

'Ya sudahlah_'

**Tutt tutt**

Sambungan langsung di putus oleh Sasuke tanpa memberi waktu Hinata bicara lagi.

'Sasuke-kun benar-benar marah padaku. Bagaimana ini kami-sama' Batin Hinata nangis

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdecak sebal sambil memandangi ponselnya galak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa pulsanya harus habis sih!" Gerutu Sasuke yang disusul dengan macam-macam sumpah serapah.

Hahaha dan Author hanya bisa tertawa nista*Dilempar*

Oke bektustori

"Jadi?" Kali ini Itachi angkat suara

Hinata meringis dalam hati dia bimbang, sudah pasti. Siapa yang tidak bimbang jikalau ada segorombolan orang tiba-tiba memaksa untuk tinggal di tempat tinggalmu untuk waktu yang tak bisa di tentukan.

'Positive thingking Hinata' Supportnya sendiri dalam hati.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak rugi juga sih mengajak orang-orang aneh ini untuk tinggal ditempatnya.

Pertama dia tidak akan kesepian lagi setiap malam.

Kedua suasana rumahnya juga pasti akan terlihat lebih hidup dari pada dia hidup sendirian.

Ketiga mungkin orang-orang ini akan dimanfaatkannya untuk err membersihkan rumah nya yang lumayan besar yang sampai sekarang kurang terawat. Jadi yah manfaatkan saja kesempatan ini sebelum dia menyesal tapi yang jadi masalahnya ini bagaimana nanti sikap Sasuke saat mengetahui masalah ini? Haruskah dia berbohong lagi dengan mengatakan 'Mereka pembantu yang baru aku sewa Suke-kun' tidak-tidak, Hinata tidak akan tega berbicara seperti itu lagian Sasuke terlalu jenius untuk dibohongi.

Maka dengan berat hati Hinata menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Kalian boleh tinggal dirumahku"

"Horeeeeee" Teriak mereka kompak

"Tapi ingat! Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam ya" Tukas Hinata serius

"Baik boss" Jawab mereka bersamaan lagi dan langsung mengekor di belakang Hinata dengan satu banjar seperti anak TK.

Tebece

Fiuhh*lap keringet* sungguh mood Yume untuk nulis bener-bener hilang, ternyata bukan untuk fict 'itu' aja tapi efeknya kemana-mana sampe pingin berenti nulis hiks setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu#Curhat

Yosh makasih buat yang udah review atau pun Cuma baca

Dan special thanks buat:

**Kyoutaro, Len, Dyahw, Guest(1), n, Nindy, HanAra, Kyuu, ailla-ansory, UchiHaHiMe Chan, .777 dan Sasazaki mami**

**Minatkah kalian untuk mereview lagi? Yume tunggu loh^^**

**Arigato**


End file.
